None at the moment
by colecole345
Summary: A story where Jack and Elizabeth are together, and Will has to go do a 'favor' for them! Please R&R! It is my first one and it might not be all that good! but just read it! Please!


I don't own the pirates, just the plot and Kaile. It isn't all that good but still please R&R, I would very much appreciate it!! I hope you like it!! It will get better, I hope!

CHAPTER 1

"Eunuch?? Will where are you??" Jack sparrow spoke while going into each room

"What do you want Jack?" Will asked annoyed

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Ohh Jack." annoyed even more

"Come on, I can't do it Lizzie and I are going on our lil trip."

"Jack. I can't, I have to do some things here at the shop I have to do." 'and why would I want to do something for the man who stole my love' he said in his mind

" 'ello luv." Jack said as Elizabeth walked in

"Will, please. Do it, if not for Jack for me." Elizabeth stood next to Jack "Please, we have to go away, daddy wont let Jack stay here so I will go with him."

Will wished he could turn Elizabeth down, but he loved her to much and hated to say no to her. He knew in the end she would end up with him. He knew that this was just a phase. At least he hoped that is how it would work. He didn't hate Jack. Jack was just being Jack. He was just mad at Elizabeth, but he still loved her.

"Fine, but it better not get me killed. What is it?"

"I need you to pick up a friend. I promised I would long ago, but we all that is not going to happen since I an going with Lizzie on the _Pearl _around the Caribbean. We can discuss the details tonight."

"Ok, I come back later."

"Bye Will."

"See you around eunuch!"

"Bye."

Will left, he hated the thought of them together, but he wanted her to be happy. If that is with Jack now than he could live with it for awhile. It had been two years since that day Jack first came into all their lives.

Back at The Swann's home

"Jack, who is it Will has to get?"

"Just an old friend, thats all."

Elizabeth looked up at those deep brown eyes lined with kohl, and say a look of mischief in them.

"You better not get him killed."

"Eunuch? No, never." than he laughed and gave Lizzie a kiss and went to get some rum, that was the one thing he liked here; all the rum he would ever need

The blacksmith shop

Will got home and started to work since there was nothing better to do. He was making yet another sword. Than there was a knock.

"Hold on!" he walked over to the door and set a sword next to it, just in case

"Its me,Will. Don't worry. Just let me in, I have some rum!" it was that familiar voice of Jack's

He opened the door to Jack's smiling face. Jack pushed right passed him and put some rum in his hands.

"Thanks. So what are you here for?"

"I need to tell you who you are looking for."

"Thats right, whats he look like?"

"Umm, well." he took a swig of his rum "Well, dark curly hair, green eyes, tan, about this tall.."Jack held his hand right under Will's chin

"Where do I find 'em?"

"Tortuga, of course!"

"He is gonna be a little hard to find, and he doesn't know me, and I don't know his name."

"Well, it wont be that hard. Well Will, you see... He isn't really a he, it's a girl. Her name is Kalie."

"Oh god Jack! Not another girl! Elizabeth isn't gonna like it."

"No, no,no,no,no,no. She is not one of '_my' _girls. You see Will, Kalie is like 'me sister. I 'ave known her since I was a 'lil lad. She lived down the rode. We made a promise to meet at Tortuga on this year. I am sending you to get her."

"Jack, she wont be trouble, will she?"

"No, not at all!"

"Arn't you scared I will do anything to her?"

Jack laughed at this "You? The eunuch? Oh Will, you are a funny bloke!"

Will sighed, "Whatever Jack. I will get this Kalie girl. And what am I supposed to do with her?"

"You will go to Tortuga one of my boats with a crew, a small one. Than get her, I will give you a day or two at Tortuga of course, and than we will meet at Nassau. Spot just like Tortuga."

"Yes I know I have been there." Will knew the place and knew how many ships Jack did have, for most of them occupied the Harbor

"Now Kalie, she isn't like any girl you probably have know. She is nothing like Elizabeth. She is independent, as you will learn, she is tough, smart, and the worst of all probably the most beautiful girl you will ever know. But don't go letting her looks confuse you, she could kill you in the matter of a minute, for she had the best teacher of all. Me!"

Will didn't believe this, no one could compare to Elizabeth.

Jack knew Will would have a hard time with Kalie but they would be good for each other.

"Fine Jack, where is my crew and my ship?"

"Your boat...SHIP..is in the harbor and your crew will be Annamaria, Gibbs, Johnny, and.......umm......take Cotton. A crew of four will be just fine."

"You mean five don't you?"

"No, four. Remember Will, I almost had to do everything on the way to Tortuga the first time."

"Jack!" I am gonna be the captain, if I have to do this everyone must listen to me."

"Fine, fine, fine! Just bring her safe and sound, and don't go getting into any fights on the way to Nassau. Your ship will have everything you will need, food, rum, more rum, and ammunition, you better not use it. You can get some more crew members along the way if you wish

"Ok Jack, I should be getting rest."

"Fine.I have to go to Lizzie anyway. See ya at Nassau in around three weeks."

"Bye Jack."

Jack left and Will closed the door and took a big swig of his rum. This was the first time he realized how long he would be gone. He decided to tidy up and pack a bit. After cleaning he packed some blacksmith stuff(just in case), some clothes, and the necklace he bought for Elizabeth but never gave to her. Than he slept.


End file.
